


Gold

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Love Square Poems [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Poetry, i like poetry if nobody has noticed, marinette just really really loves my sunshine child, marinette's infatuation is like serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Marinette just thinking about Adrien





	Gold

There he goes

Bright eyes

Pink cheeks

Shy smile

Hair of gold

 

Oblivious as he smiles at me

Fist bumps his friend

High fives mine

Heart of gold

 

All around my room is gold

On my computer screen

Taped to my walls

Imprinted underneath my eyelids

As I lie awake at night.

 

Heart pounding as I sink into my pillow

Hugging another to my chest

And I hope

and Dream

and Wish

For him to wake one day

And take my hand in his

To press a kiss to my forehead

To tell me three words I ache to hear from him.

 

He's a boy of gold

Untouchable but beautiful in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a quick write and it probably sucks but...yeah. Just throwin' out poetry.


End file.
